Many water soluble polymers and copolymers in commercial use are employed as antistatic agents and thickeners for various products particularly in the cosmetic and textile finishing arts. However, a good number of these products are subject to yellowing and do not provide the adhesive bond strength required for certain applications. The interpolymer of alkyl vinyl ether and maleic anhydride of 1:1 proportion has excellent film forming and adhesive properties; however, the polymer is subject to embrittlement under certain conditions when stored over an extended period of time. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to overcome the above deficiencies with polymer having a unique structure and superior properties.
Another object of this invention is to provide polymers capable of forming clear, non-yellowing films characterized by superior adhesive strength which can be employed in pharmaceutical and textile finishing applications.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an economical and commercially feasible method for the preparation of said polymers.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.